


The Fire Finds A Home In Me

by Aesir_Wings



Series: 𝑻𝒉𝒓𝒐𝒖𝒈𝒉 𝑻𝒉𝒆 𝑼𝒏𝒊𝒗𝒆𝒓𝒔𝒆𝒔 [4]
Category: Legacies (TV 2018), The Originals (TV)
Genre: ATLA elements, Angst, Character Death, Elemental Magic, F/F, F/M, Flirty Hope, Hosie, Klaus and Hayley are ALIVE, Mikaelson Institute, Shy and mysterious Josie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 01:13:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21738976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aesir_Wings/pseuds/Aesir_Wings
Summary: "Who is she?"  The tribrid asked looking at the picture of a dark-haired girl at her mother's desk."Josie Claire."  Hayley replied, "Recently adopted by your uncle Kol and Davina. She will start at the Mikaelson Institute in a few days.""They never thought of adopting before."  Hope said thoughtfully."Maybe there's something special about her."  Hayley said.Hope looked back at the picture of the dark-haired girl, doe eyes, brown with a swirl of gold, full lips.She snapped her tongue in the roof of her mouth, "Maybe."||  Hosie AU ||  Mikaelson Institute ||
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman
Series: 𝑻𝒉𝒓𝒐𝒖𝒈𝒉 𝑻𝒉𝒆 𝑼𝒏𝒊𝒗𝒆𝒓𝒔𝒆𝒔 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1465573
Comments: 15
Kudos: 121





	The Fire Finds A Home In Me

**Author's Note:**

> Kind of sad, but the deaths were necessary for the character's development.
> 
> * This story takes place in a universe in which Jo did not die in her marriage. And the Saltzman family left Mystic Falls to live in a cottage in Maine.
> 
> * Klaus, Hayley and Elijah are alive. The Hollow was handled differently. Klaus and Hayley founded the Mikaelson Institute.
> 
> * Hope and Josie WILL HAVE DIFFERENT PERSONALITIES FROM CANON. They grew up in different ways and so will not act as in the series.
> 
> *This story was based on the cartoon Avatar: The Legend of Aang. But Josie's tattoos are similar in style to the live action movie. If you want, just google it.

# The Beginning

Josie's day didn't start well. She woke up with body aches and burning skin, it was her sixteenth birthday, and she and her twin sister had plans for today.

The first unfortunate news of the day came, the trip to the city would have to be canceled. Lizzie was sad, of course, but understood that her sister was not able to leave. The family of four celebrated at home, had lunch on the porch, played the garden as much as they could on the sprawling lawn of the Salztman family cottage, and they spent the evening in the living room watching movies.

That's when Josie's condition got worse.

The brunette felt her body hurt so much that her back arched, her vision spun and she just wanted to scream.

"Josie!" She heard Lizzie scream.

The brunette huddled on the couch, could not make out the screams around her. Jo and Alaric stared at the flames of the fireplace and candles in the house,who turned from orange to a dark blue color.

"My girl, calm down." She felt her mother's arms around her, but it didn't last long as Jo hissed away. "Alaric her skin is burning!"

The man, holding Lizzie in his arms, barely had time to respond before a crash echoed. The hearth exploded, the blue fire rising through the curtains.

Josie was huddled on the floor, screaming with delirious agony. Her parents and sister just stared for a moment, paralyzed by the situation.

"Ric! Get Lizzie out of here!" The woman screamed. The man nodded and placed a handkerchief in his daughter's nostrils, starting to drag the girl out. Lizzie tried to fight for a while, but the smoke from the burning walls made it very difficult.

They ran down the corridor to the front door, but as the pair was about to reach it, the timber of the rafters crackled and collapsed in front of the door.

In the living room, Jo tried the various spells, desperate to control the fire and save her family. Nothing seemed to work, and she couldn't get any closer to Josie. The older daughter's clothes were singed and with some flames, the teenager was clearly in pain, but did not seem to be bothered by the flames. Some times,the older witch may swear she saw strange marks on the girl's limbs, but her mind was confused by all the smoke of the place.

"Jo!" The woman heard Alaric scream, Lizzie almost passed out in his arms, "The doors are barred, we have no way out."

Jo stared at the windows, all on fire, tried another spell, but the flames didn't lower.

"The fire is coming from Josie! We have to get her back to normal!" He shouted. Another crack, the walls shook.Alaric was crying.

They both stared at the screaming brunette on the floor.The parents tried to scream, get closer, but the circle of blue fire around her wouldn't let them.

Josie had never felt such excruciating pain, such a controlling fear, that took over her senses, her fears.

She could hear screams from her and others. She couldn't think of anything, couldn't reason, just cringed and tried to endure the torture on herself, felt her skin tingle, felt something carve on her like a knife, making her body tremble.

And then she lost consciousness.

~ • ~

It was morning when Kol and Davina approached the wreckage of what appeared to be a house. The couple drove down the road when they saw the huge cloud of smoke to the east and decided to investigate.

"I don't have a good feeling about this, Kol." Davina muttered as she looked around.

"Strange to have no sign of the authorities here. It looks like the fire went on all night." Kol said while looking at small blue flames in the wreckage.

Davina stopped beside her husband, a few feet from the house, "I can feel signs of magic."

The vampire clenched his jaw, "I don't think there are survivors."

Davina sighed, "We better check."

Kol led the way, climbing carefully to see where the wreckage was safe for the witch to step on. They struggled for a few minutes, until the vampire stopped, concentrated.

"I'm listening to a heartbeat."

Davina widened her eyes, Kol grabbed the witch's waist and used his vampire speed to move both of them into what appeared to have been a room.

They looked around, tense. It wasn't long before they found something strange.

The two approached, and a sigh left the lips of the Claire witch.

A girl was curled into a fetal position, naked and unconscious in the ashes and burnt fabric of what looked like a rug.

"Is she ... unharmed?" Davina questioned.

"What kind of marks are these?"

Kol was right. The bright blue designs seemed to originate with the girl's back, followed in a kind of line down the back of her neck, arms and legs, scriptures in a language with strange symbols.

The vampire took off his coat and put it over the girl. He looked at his wife.

"What do we do now?"

Davina turned her chin, "Can't you hear anything else?"

Kol denied it and took a few steps back, and then his face took on a dark semblance.

"Look."

The witch came close and bit her lip. Not far away were three charred bodies.

Davina looked back at the unconscious girl.

"How did she do that?"

~•~

Josie woke up and hissed in pain. She opened her eyes and noticed the white room she was in. White and unknown.

She took a deep breath, ignoring the prickling on her skin, and sat down. Her eyes ran into a woman and a man, both dark haired.

Josie just stared, and closed her eyelids. Memories of last night flooded her mind, as if a dam burst and the wave of memories hit her hard,drowning her.

Her breathing began to fail and she felt the couple approach. The woman was about to touch Josie,but the teen abruptly pulled away, brushing her hands against the headboard wood. She heard a hiss, as if the wood were _burning_.

"Don't touch me!" Josie shouted in despair.

Fear. She felt an overwhelming fear consuming her.

Josie felt two hands grasp her shoulders, and a thick voice.

"Look at me! You're fine, you're safe!" It was the man.

Josie opened her eyes, bumping into other brown ones. She tried to pull away, but he wouldn't let her.

"Breathe with me, okay? Breathe with me, you need to calm down."

Josie struggled to mimic the adult's movements. Her family's desperate cries faded slowly. Her throat opened, and her lungs expanded to accommodate the incoming air.

The man backed away, and the siphon could see the reddened, blistered skin on his burned hands.

"I-I'm sorry." She sobbed, "I swear I didn't want to ..."

"It's all right." He whispered with a small smile, and extended his palms again. Josie watched the skin heal. "See, brand new."

Josie gasped, "Vampire."

The man nodded, "My name is Kol, and this is my wife, Davina. She's a witch, just like you."

"My family..."

Davina swallowed, "They didn't survive."

"Oh." But the tears didn't fall. Josie froze, a blank, haunted look. It felt as if everything was too surreal to be happening.

"W-What's wrong with me?" Her bottom lip trembled as she whispered.

"I think I know." Kol began, "But first, you need to eat something and rest. We are in a hotel room a few cities south from your home, but we can't stay here for long."

"The fire was purely magical, so the authorities couldn't see it and we got there before them. We don't want to imagine what would happen if they found you first." Davina continued.

Josie cringed, she would probably be the first suspect in the case.

"Look, we can help you. We can help you control this, find out what those marks are on your skin." Kol began, "We want you to come with us, but you have to tell us what happened yesterday, everything you remember."

Josie sighed and nodded.

She just wanted her family back.

~•~

The trio were in Kol's cabin, near the border with Canada. The house was in front of a pier overlooking a lake, Josie loved the view.

She has not slept well in recent days, and when she did, she would wake up screaming through the nightmares with her hands or body in blue flames.

This new _power_ – Josie preferred the term curse – seemed to be controlled by her emotions, especially fear.

Kol helped her a lot with hours of meditation that made her more peaceful. Josie loved those moments so much.

Davina taught her spells to try to control and extinguish the fire. Often they didn't work, so they went into other spell modalities. Josie had told them she was a siphon, and refused to suck magic from them, using only magical objects.

Josie still wouldn't let either of them touch her. She was still controlling the fire inside herself, and she didn't want to end up hurting either of them.

The trio soon realized that the brunette could not let the fire accumulate for long, and whenever she could unload everything in the waters of the lake,she would.

"Several centuries ago, I met a Thai monk," Kol began, "He was called Aang, and had marks similar to your own. He also had elemental power, could control the air."

Josie looked at the marks on her own body. The strips ran across her arms three centimeters wide, and the inscriptions were not straight, they were wavy like flames of blue color. When they reached the forearm, they moved to the inside and reached to the end of the wrist. The same happened to her legs, but they reached to the soles of the foot.

Last night she had taken off her shirt and used the mirror to see her back. There was a carving of a bird, and from it came five bands, two for the arms, two for the legs, and one that reached to the top of the neck.

"He told me he was a bearer. A bearer of an elemental spirit."

Josie and Davina blinked in confusion. Kol smiled.

"I had that same reaction. But then, he told me this story. Hundreds of years ago, once in a while a generation was born with four children who, when they reached the right age, would activate the elemental spirit that was born within them.Aang told me that the purpose was to keep nature in balance and harmony."

" They were incredibly powerful, the witch community worshiped them, until the average witches got angry, greedy."

"They began to hunt down these four children every time they were born. They believed that if they sacrificed them, their magic would be used to strengthen the coven's."

"The hunt lasted generations, those born with the spirits had to live in hiding, but were always found. Until the elemental spirits ceased to be born within the souls of children."

"B-But, I'm here." Josie muttered.

"And so was Aang. Apparently from time to time, a spirit of nature is forced to be reborn. They have a cycle: Earth, Water, Air, and Fire."

"I met Aang almost four centuries ago. I'm surprised I still remember this story, he was the one who taught me the meditation techniques we do. He said they are important,the monk also lost control when he activated his powers, destroyed half of the village where he lived. He ended up escaping to the temple because he knew he couldn't stand it all by himself. " Kol said.

"And neither do you, Josie." Davina moved closer and put her hand over Josie's, who didn't move away this time. "You don't have to stand it alone."

"We can help you." Kol said.

Josie smiled for the first time in almost two weeks.

**Author's Note:**

> Kind of sad, but the deaths were necessary for the character's development.
> 
> * This story takes place in a universe in which Jo did not die in her marriage. And the Saltzman family left Mystic Falls to live in a cottage in Maine.
> 
> * Klaus, Hayley and Elijah are alive.The. Hollow was handled differently. Klaus and Hayley founded the Mikaelson Institute.
> 
> * Hope and Josie WILL HAVE DIFFERENT PERSONALITIES FROM CANON. They grew up in different ways and so will not act as in the series.
> 
> This story was based on the cartoon Avatar: The Legend of Aang. But Josie's tattoos are similar in style to the live action movie. If you want, just google it.
> 
> What did you think? Comment on your theories and your favorite parts so far!


End file.
